


We Are Broken

by cjoycoolio



Series: When Our Worlds Fell Apart [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after 3x12. Ian and Mickey's world is torn apart ever since the day Ian left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Broken

"So you.. saved your fleet and didn't even get shot. You're a hero  yet they tell me you don't want to go back."

Ian didn't say a word just gave her a look before crossing his arms and looking out the window in the room.

"Is there something you want to say Philip. You know we only have a hour. Just tell me what is on your mind?"

The red head stared at her before looking down on the floor. He didnt say a word to her. It was one thing to be in this office talking to a lady about what he saw but another to be still called by his brother's name. It made him sick.

"Look. I know that war is tough and you've saw a lot of things that not everybody sees everyday but you need to tell me what is wrong Lip. So I can help you."

Ian winced as he heard his brother's name again. 

The lady noticed and reached over to put her hand on his leg. Ian squirmed under the touch so the lady pulled her hand away. "Why don't we talk about something else then? Do you have any family you left behind or perhaps someone you love?"

Ian puts his head up and widened his eyes at her.

"So you do. Why don't we talk about that then?"

Ian looked back down at the floor.

"Well tell me about your family."

Ian raised his head again and his eyes met the lady who he assumed was name Amy according to her name tag.

"I have 5 siblings." Ian stated.

"And they know that you were at war?"

"No. I ..I didn't tell them"

Amy grabbed her clipboard that rested on the coffee table in front of her and jotted down notes.

"And why didn't you?"

"I..I...can't say"

The blonde sighed and put her clipboard back down on the table.

"Look, I'm your therapist, Lip. You  can tell me anything. Whatever you say in this room is between me and you. Okay?"  He didn't know he could trust her with the truth but then again he was  already lying with his name .

"Okay well then why didn't you tell your family you were at the army?"

Ian sighed and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hair with his hands as he groaned.

"Because I knew they would try to stop me" Ian said as he stared back at Amy.

"I see...so no one knows you went to war then?"

Ian shook his head.

"Then who does?"

"My best friend and uh my ex- her brother" he hesitated to say.

"Why did you tell them and not your family?"

"Because I knew they wouldn't tell my family and because I knew they couldn't stop me"

Amy crossed her legs and nodded her head before grabbing her clipboard again.

"After all you've been through Lip. Do you regret leaving?"

Ian again winced at hearing his brother's name but shook it off. He looked at her before looking back down on the floor and thought. Silence fell in the room for a couple minutes. No one saying a word. He then looked straight into her eyes and said one simple word. "Yes"

........

Ever since the day Ian left him, Mickey has spiralled into a hole of darkness. He didn't give a fuck about anything. He stayed in his room wallowing in self pity. Mandy would try to have him go out and do something but he would just shrug it off and tell her "fuck off  and leave me alone bitch". Mickey would drink himself to sleep every night that is until he wakes up screaming and sweating from nightmares.  Svetlana left him three weeks after Ian left and he didn't give a fuck. Terry got caught dealing so he was in jail thankfully but that didn't stop Mickey from feeling like a piece of shit. Mandy noticed the changes. He wasn't fucking up people. He never even left his room unless he wanted something to eat. It worried her to see him so depressed.  She tried talking to him but he never said anything to her.  She then tried to be a bitch to him and tell him to grow some balls but that didn't work either. He just nodded his head at her and took it. "I know im a fuck up. You dont need to tell me Mandy"  he said to her. Mandy broke down in front of him at that. He just held her in his arms and didn't say a word. After that incident things just got worst. Mickey started cutting. Mandy only found out when he got caught in the act in the bathroom. Mandy knew then that she had to do something but she just didn't know what. It wasn't till she got a call from an unknown number did she know what to do.

 

"Hey Mandy"

"Ian?"

"Yeah its me"

"..."

"How are you?"

"Why don't you fucking ask my brother that Ian?"

"What are you talking about? Why the fuck would I give a fuck about him? I don't give a fuck about Mickey"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"I..I.. dont know what you're talking about Mandy"

"Shut the fuck up Ian. I know. You dumbass. I know that you've been fucking my dumb ass brother."

Ian sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Well fuck. You should be dumbass. I'm your fucking best friend"

"Well ..I.. I...I  just..I'm back now and I needed to tell someone"

"Wait what? You're back? What the fuck Ian! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place. Where the fuck are you right now?"

Ian chuckled. "At a payphone on the northside."

"Why the fuck are you at the northside dumbass and why the fuck are you back so early. You didn't get hurt now did you?

Ian chuckled again. "The airport is on this side silly and no but I got honorably dicharged for basically saving my fleet so they let me out...for good..and cause I'm done with the army."

"............Okay well...then take the El and get your ass down her dumbass"

"Yeah..yeah..I will and uh Mandy...can you put him on the phone for me?"

Mandy smiled. "Sure let me go get him."  Resting the phone between her shoulder and her ear she opened her door and walked into Mickey's room. The minute she opened his door, the phone dropped and she screamed. Mickey was lying on his bed almost lifeless with and empty pill bottle thrown near the floor and a little torn piece of paper with the phrase "I'm sorry" written in Mickey's handwriting on his nightstand.

Ian hearing the commotion on the other line dropped the phone and ran towards the El.

 

Ian ran the minute he got off the EL. Ran with his heart beating fast in his chest. Not caring who he ran into or what he ran into. There was only one destination he set his mind to and so he ran. Ran because his life depended on it. The one thing he truly ever loved is in danger so he ran. The minute he got to the house there was no one there and the door was wide open. Ian went inside slowly not sure if he was going to like what he found. Thankfully for him there wasn't blood splatted anywhere he looked around the house. It was just empty. There was only one thought on his mind then. They must have been kidnapped. Ian  clenched his fists and growled. Forcing himself not to cry. Then the front door creaked open.  Ian who was in the kitchen turned to be met with his best friends eyes

"Ian?"

Ian ran to her and hugged her before resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Mandy What happened? Are you okay? Where is he?"

"He..overdosed..he tried to kill himself" Mandy said softly, her  red eyes starting to water.

Ian eyes went wide but he noticed the wording of what she said. "tried".

"I was just going to get him some clothes...he's fine now. They're keeping him in for a few days though. Keeping him in watch"

Ian sighed. Thankful to know that he was alive

"I should go see him."

Mandy didn't say a word to him. She just went into Mickey's room and packed a bag of  his clothes and handed it to Ian.

"Here. And Ian. Don't you ever leave him again" Mandy said with her famous bitch face. "Or I will run you over with a car" she threathened.

Ian gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry. I won't. I promise  And aren't you going to come with me?"

  
"No. You two need to get your shit together and besides I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a shower and a nap. Tell him I'll be there later tonight okay?"

"Yeah okay. See ya Mandy" Ian said before hugging her. He then quickly made his way to the hospital.

 

The doctors ran some tests on Mickey before placing him in a room. He was fine for the most part. He had an IV stuck on his arm and was laying on the bed with a scowl on his face. Angry that he survived. He stared out the window and sighed in anger. He then heard the door open.

"I told you that I don't want no fucking med-" Mickey eyes widen at shock at the person at the door.

"Hey" The red head said as walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Mickey stared at him before staring back out the window.

"I uh brought you your clothes" Ian said as he dropped the bag that was holding on the foot of Mickey's bed.

Mickey turned his head and glared at him. "Why the fuck are you here Gallagher?"

Ian winced at his tone but sat down on the chair that sat near his bed where he was assuming Mandy sat in earlier.

"Look Mandy told me what happened and I'm sorry"

Mickey rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, scoffed and looked again out the window. "Whatever" 

"Will you just.. just look at me Mick?! We can't fix this if you don't fucking talk to me!"

Mickey turned around his eyes flared in anger. "WHY? SO WE CAN BE HAPPY? AND BE ALL FAGGOTS IN LOVE JUST SO YOU CAN LEAVE ME AGAIN. NO FUCK YOU. IM DONE  WITH YOU. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME TOO MICK! DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DID...AND FOR FOREVER"

"FUCK YOU. YOU'RE THE REASON IM IN HERE IAN. I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSE THERE IS NO FUCKING POINT OF LIVING IF YOU'RE NOT HERE"

Ian widened his eyes and so did Mickey when he realized what he said.

Mickey sighed. "I..don't..I don't think your deserve me but.. i can't lose you Ian..i.. just can't."

Ian leaned on the bed and grabbed Mickey's arm. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't leave you. I promise I'll never leave you" Ian sobbed into his arm.

Mickey gently lifted Ian's chin to stare into his watery eyes. He wiped a tear with his thumb and pressed his forehead onto Ian's. "we are some fucked up couple of fags you know that right?"

Ian chuckled softly and smiled at Mickey. "Yeah.. we are pretty fucked up but I love you and I promise I won’t ever leave you" Mickey closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against the red head for a gentle and sweet kiss. "Yeah I know and I love you too you shithead".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a particular way of ending this fic but the more I thought about it the more stupid it started to sound so i just ended it like this..hope you don't get to mad. And yes to make it up to you I'm making this a series. So there is going to bunch a drabbles or fics in it. Some might coincide with this fic others won't but there will be more. :)


End file.
